


A Twist In Fate: Saving The Fallen Ones

by Dragonsrule18



Series: As Sweet As Chocolate Nice Cream Series [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Adult Chara (Undertale), All The Fallen Children Live, Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chara Is Surprisingly Good With Kids, Child Abandonment, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Female Chara (Undertale), Fluff, Gen, Goat Mom Is Best Mom (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nice Chara (Undertale), Pre-Undertale, Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route, Referenced Child Neglect, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Soft Chara (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Seven years ago,  Asriel stopped Chara from going through with the buttercup plan.   Little does he know that it's not only Chara's life he saved, but the lives of the six children who fell after her.Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies AU.





	1. Introduction: Felicity, The Soul Of Patience

**Author's Note:**

> I'd recommend reading all the stories before this so you won't be confused, especially A Twist In Fate: Saving Chara. The other stories in the series are mostly Sans/Chara based, but if you wish to skip, what you need to know is that Sans and Chara were friends when they were kids and got together almost a year before the start of this story, so there will be established Sans/Chara here.

 It was four o' clock in the morning.

Eighteen year old Chara had woken up startled from some dream she couldn't even remember. She tossed and turned for a little while but found herself unable to get back to sleep.

Sighing, the princess got up and went to the kitchen, pouring milk into the kettle to make herself some hot chocolate. Maybe it would help her sleep.

Once the milk had boiled, she added plenty of cocoa powder and sugar. The smell of chocolate filled the air and she smiled appreciatively. She poured her hot cocoa into a mug and topped it off whipped cream and chocolate syrup. She then had an idea and grabbed some peanut butter cups from the refrigerator, crumbling them over the whipped cream. "There. Perfect."

So the drink was more likely to make her hyper than help her sleep. Who cared? She was an early bird anyway.

She turned off the stove and took her cocoa out to the garden. Breathing in the scent of the roses her dad had planted, she sat down on her mom's throne and started to sip her drink.

All was peaceful.

Until there was a loud scream, followed by a thud.

...

Chara jumped about a mile, dropping her hot chocolate, the mug shattering on the ground.

It had come from the barrier room.

Which meant...another human could have fallen.

Chara quickly looked for something to use as a weapon, just in case. Humans were extremely dangerous after all, and monsters were fragile like snow. One wrong touch and they could easily fall down.

So there was no way in hell she was letting a dangerous human near her family.

She caught sight of the worn dagger that Asgore used to trim his rose bushes and quickly scooped it up. She rushed to the barrier room, ready for anything.

Except for what she actually saw.

As soon as she entered the room, she heard sobbing. Lying on the hard ground was a little girl who couldn't be more than five. Her hair was dirty blonde and very curly with a pretty pink ribbon tied into it. She was olive skinned and wore a faded pink shirt with a purple butterfly on it and tattered jean shorts. Her knees were badly skinned and she was holding her wrist as she sat up.

Chara dropped the dagger. She had been prepared to fight a human adult, but this...this was a small child. And she would not hurt a child.

She had made a vow long ago that she would never be like Them.

She approached slowly and cautiously. "Hello?"

The little girl jumped and turned to her. "W-Who are you?"

"My name's Chara."

"I'm Felicity. Do you live down here?" she asked curiously.

"I do." Chara told and knelt next to her, checking her injuries. "How'd you end up down here?"

"Mommy brought me here to play but she had to go somewhere. She told me to stay and wait for her, so I waited and waited, but she didn't come back and then it got all dark and scary and then it started to rain. I saw a cave and ran inside but I tripped and I f-fell." Felicity's eyes filled with tears. "I should have stayed where I was and been a good girl like Mommy told me!"

Chara tensed but tried not to show the anger she felt at Felicity's mother on her face, not wanting to scare the little girl. "It's not your fault, little one. I'll take you home. My mom and dad will heal you. What hurts?"

Felicity pointed at her ankle with a sniffle, then her knees. She tried to get up but nearly fell back down.

Chara very gently scooped the little one into her arms, careful not to hurt her more. Felicity was a little thin and covered in dirt from her fall.

_Damn humans._

Chara carried the child out the barrier room and through the garden, but paused before she got to the door. "Felicity, there's something you need to know. I don't want you to be scared when you meet my parents and brother. They're not humans. They're monsters."

Felicity's eyes widened in fear. "But monsters eat little kids."

"No they don't!" Chara said more sharply than she intended, making Felicity flinch. She immediately softened, feeling bad. "They don't. Whoever told you that was very, very wrong. Monsters are very nice and kind. They would never hurt a child."

"Really?" Felicity asked.

"Really."

"Are they scary?"

"Not at all. Goofy would be the better word." Chara said with a smile. "And my mom, dad, and brother are really, really fluffy."

"Like kitties?"

"No, but there are monsters that look like kitties. But my family all look like goats, except they walk on two legs." She tried to explain in the easiest way for a child to understand.

"What do they eat?"

"Well, my mom makes the best pie in the world. It's got butterscotch and cinnamon and sometimes I add chocolate chips when no one's looking." Chara told her with a grin. "She also makes snail pie...but that's kind of an acquired taste." she said when Felicity made a face. "Azzy loves it though. That's my brother. You'll like him. He's a total dork."

"What does dork mean?"

"That means he's silly. Would you like to meet all of them?"

"Are you sure they don't eat people?" Felicity asked, still a little nervous.

"Positive. I'm still here, aren't I?" Chara reasoned and Felicity nodded. Chara smiled reassuringly and carried her inside.


	2. Meeting The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets the rest of the Dreemurrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, guys! I had some other stories to update, then my ancient computer died, leaving me to have to switch everything to mobile.

Chara settled Felicity at the table and gave the little girl a cup of hot chocolate before going to get Toriel and Asgore. She knocked on their door. "Mom? Dad? I need your help."

 After a moment, Toriel opened the door. "Chara? What happened?' she asked, her voice fuzzy with sleep.

 "Another human fell. Her name's Felicity. She's just a little kid and she's hurt. She's in the kitchen." Chara told her.

 Toriel looked worried. "Oh dear. That poor child." She headed into the kitchen.

 Felicity was sitting obediently right where Chara had left her and turned when they came into the kitchen. Her little eyes were wide when she saw Toriel.

 "Greetings, my child. I am Toriel, queen of the monsters." Toriel told her gently, giving her a warm smile. "Do not worry, you are safe here."

 Felicity relaxed a little though she glanced to Chara for reassurance. Chara smiled reassuringly and came up to her, sitting in the seat next to her. Felicity sidled up to Chara and Chara smiled softly, remembering when she had first fallen and how she had been so afraid but Asriel had stayed close, offering comfort.

 Maybe with Felicity, she could repay the kindness Asriel showed her.

 She gently wrapped an arm around the little girl's thin shoulders and Felicity snuggled up.

 She ended up in Chara's lap as Toriel took care of her wounds, clinging to Chara's shirt when anything hurt, though she didn't cry this time.

 "There, all done. Do you feel better?" Toriel asked and Felicity nodded shyly.

 Asgore came wandering into the kitchen in his floral nightshirt, his fur sticking up all over the place. "Tori, is everything all right? I thought I heard..." He spotted Felicity who had pressed herself against Chara and was staring at him nervously. Chara understood; her father was huge, and the first time she herself had met him, she had been terrified as well.

 "It's okay, Felicity. This is my dad. He's the king of monsters."

 "H-Hi." Felicity said shyly, tiny hands holding a fistful of Chara's shirt.

 Asgore smiled warmly and knelt to be closer to her level. "Howdy. There's no need to be afraid." he reassured her. "How are you feeling?"

 "I feel a lot better." Felicity said softly.

 "I'm glad. Are you hungry?" he asked gently.

 Felicity looked up to Chara, who smiled reassuringly and nodded to let her know it was okay. Felicity then nodded to Asgore, letting out a shy "Thank you."

 Asgore smiled at this. "Such a polite child. How do pancakes sound?"

 "Good." she said softly, then reluctantly got off of Chara's lap before heading over to the stove before pausing and looking up at them. "Can-Can you tell me where the pan is, please?" she asked them very shyly like she was afraid they were going to be mad.

 Both Toriel and Asgore looked in concern. "Why, my child?" Toriel asked gently.

 "I need it to make the pancakes." she said, still in the same soft tone, looking at the floor.

 "But sweetheart, we're cooking the pancakes." Asgore explained gently. "We do not want you to get burned on the stove."

 "But I'm a big girl. And Mommy said big girls are supposed to take care of themselves, and make their own breakfast, and not bother the grownups." she explained matter-of-factly. Chara could feel her heart break at those words.

 Asgore and Toriel looked at each other sadly. Asgore knelt next to Felicity. "Child, you do not have to do that here. As grown-ups, it is our job to take care of you, even if you are a big girl."

 Toriel nods gently. "You do not have to cook. We will take care of you." she promised.

 "But I don't want to bother you." Felicity said softly.

 "You are not a bother." Toriel told her gently but firmly. She came up to Felicity and offered a hug. Felicity hesitated for a second, looked to Chara to make sure it was safe, then stepped into Toriel's arms. Toriel hugged her gently and Felicity snuggled close, soaking up the affection. Asgore smiled and tenderly ruffled the little girl's blond hair, making her smile.

 "Can I still help? I like to cook." Felicity asked shyly as she smiled up at Asgore.

 "All right." he agreed with a gentle smile. "You can help me stir the batter."

 ...

 A few minutes later, Asriel wandered into the kitchen, his fur sticking up all over the place and yawning. "Morning."

 "Morning, son. We have a guest today." Asgore said with a smile. He was holding up Felicity so the little girl could stir the batter.

 Asriel looked surprised as he saw the small human, then smiled. "Howdy."

 Felicity smiled back shyly. "Hi. Are you the dork?"

 Chara, who was helping Toriel cut fruit, laughed so hard she dropped her knife. Asriel playfully glared at her, then turned back to Felicity, who was now starting to look worried. "I see I was already introduced by my lovely sister." he said with a smile so the little girl wouldn't worry. "I prefer "absolute god of Hyperdeath," but I guess dork works too. Although," he stage whispered into Felicity's ear. "My sister is even more of a dork than me." Felicity giggled as she went back to stirring.

 "Anyway, what's your name?" Asriel asked her.

 "I'm Felicity."

 "It's nice to meet you, Felicity. I'm Asriel, the absolute god of Hyperdeath and prince of all monsters." Asriel struck an exaggerated heroic pose at this, making Felicity laugh.

 "And it's for reasons like this that I call you a dork." Chara muttered with a playful eye roll.

 ….

 A while later, the pancakes were ready.  Asriel and Chara set the table and the family sat down to eat, Felicity ending up in Chara's lap again.  The little girl ate hungrily like she hadn't had a good meal in a while, making Chara, Toriel, and Asgore worry more.  Asriel, however, didn't know yet.

 When they finished eating and the dishes had been put away, Felicity looked up at them shyly.  "Can...Can I take some pancakes back up with me for my mommy, please?"  

 Toriel, Asgore, Asriel and Chara looked at each each other worriedly, not sure how to tell Felicity that she wouldn't be able to go back.  Felicity misinterpreted their silence and started to panic.

 "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be rude!  I…"

 "No, sweetheart, you were not rude at all." Toriel reassured her, putting her hands on the little girl's shoulders comfortingly.  "It's just…". She paused as she tried to figure out how to tell Felicity the truth.

 Chara took over.  "Felicity, a long time ago, some very mean humans trapped monsters under the mountain with a magic barrier.  But...they made the barrier in such a way that if humans fall, they can't escape either." she explained as gently as she could, of course leaving out the fact that a human could potentially get out if they murdered a boss monster and absorbed their soul. 

 Felicity's eyes filled with tears.  "No!"

 Chara stepped forward.  "Felicity, I'm sorry, but it's true.  I tried walking out to free the monsters myself.  I couldn't get through."

 Felicity started to cry.

 Asgore came up to her with tears in his eyes as well.  "I'm sorry, child. I promise, we will take good care of you, and we are working on a way to break the barrier."

 He tried to hug Felicity, but she squirmed away.  Chara attempted to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but Felicity pushed past her and ran out the door towards the gardens.

 ….

 Felicity ran and ran until she reached where she had fallen.  She tried to go up the hill, but an invisible wall stopped her.  She pounded on it with her fists, but it didn't move no matter how hard she hit it.

 Chara had been right. 

 Felicity collapsed to the ground, sobbing.  She couldn't go back and wait for her mommy like she was supposed to.  She had been bad and left her waiting spot, and now she was trapped, and her mommy would think she was even more of a burden.  And she had been mean to Chara and her family after they had been so nice to her, and then she had run away, and now they wouldn't want her either!  No one would want a bad girl. She would be all alone. She buried her face in her arms and cried harder, her back against the barrier.

 "Hey." she then heard a voice say.  She looked up and saw Asriel. Chara followed close behind, and Toriel and Asgore stood at the door to the room, looking worried.  

 Asriel whispered something to his mom and dad, then came up and sat next to her, while Chara sat on her other side.  Asriel gently wrapped an arm around her.

 "I'm sorry I was bad." Felicity sobbed.

 "Felicity, you weren't bad." Chara reassured her.

 Asriel nodded.  "This isn't your fault."

 "But I was supposed to wait and I left and…"

 "That wasn't your fault.  You were just trying to get out of the rain." Chara told her.  "And your mommy shouldn't have left you on the mountain all by yourself."

 "She had something really important to do." Felicity protested.  Chara opened her mouth, but looked like she wasn't sure what to say.  

 Asriel spoke next.  "Why don't we write a note for your mommy telling her where you are?  We can leave it here right at the barrier so she can see it." 

 Felicity perked up.  "That's a great idea!  Thank you!" She hugged Asriel, then hugged Chara because Chara looked worried.

 Asriel smiled at her.  "You're welcome." He gently picked her up and carried her towards where Toriel and Asgore were waiting.

 ….

 Later, while Toriel and Asgore were helping Felicity write her letter, Chara pulled Asriel into the other room and told him everything.

 "Are you sure she was abandoned?" Asriel asked softly.

 "Almost one hundred percent certain.  All the signs point to it." Chara sighed.  "She was on that mountain for hours, Azzy. It was four in the morning when I found her.  No good mother would just dump her kid on the mountain and walk away. Felicity's also way too thin, afraid to be a burden or make the slightest mistake...I swear if that woman does come down here, I'm going to have a few words with her and most of those words are going to involve my pocket knife."  Chara clenched her fists.

 Asriel put his paw on her arm, trying to calm her.  "What do we do? Should we tell her?"

 Chara laughed sadly.  "How the fuck do you tell a five year old girl that she was abandoned?  And...she's not going to believe me at this point." Chara looked down. "People like her mother and my parents...they make you believe abuse and neglect is all your fault...that you deserve all their bullcrap." Her voice softened even further.  "When I was her age, they made me believe I was a demon from hell that deserved to be punished by my righteous, perfect parents. It's called gaslighting, Azzy, and her mom's doing it to her too. You heard her, how she one hundred percent believes she's bad for just trying to get out of the rain and accidentally falling down a hill."

 Asriel was even more worried.  "How do we help her?"

 "The same way you guys helped me." she said softly.  "We need to show her she's loved. We need to teach her that she is good, and she does deserve to be cared about.  Only then will she realize that what her mother did was wrong."

 Asriel nodded softly and pulled his adoptive sister into a hug.  Both silently vowed to protect their new little sister and make sure she was happy.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you have any suggestions for stuff that you want to see happen with Felicity and the other fallen children interacting with the monsters, feel free to let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
